Under the Rose are its Thorns
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: Terrible actions led to him becoming the new heir to Highgarden, and with the rise of several Kings rising within the Realm he has to look out for the survival of his House. Becoming Lord of Highgarden isn't what Niklaus expected, but he will step up to defend the rose against all enemies and show them that even the prettiest flower can fight back.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the awaited Tyrell, the first to have a male Oc might I add. Let's do this.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Climb Has Begun 

* * *

A lone individual stood alone inside of the Sept, the Silent Sisters have finished praying over his brother's body, sending his soul to the next life.

This man was tall, a slender form, his hair was a shade of light brown and eyes a golden color. He was wearing traditional black, as a sign of mourning for the loss he and his entire family suffered this morning.

Willas, why did he have to die? It was bad enough that Garlan died of illness two years before. Now, it's just him, Margaery and Loras, they are the future of their House and gods forgive that their lesser cousins know anything about anything.

It's almost like a curse, he might end up being next considering he's the third eldest son of Mace Tyrell and of course, his sister would smack him and tell him that he is being stupid and he shouldn't be saying things like that.

Sighing he left the Sept, glancing back to the body of his brother and reminiscing the fond memories that he and his eldest brother shared. Of there first ride through the hills, their first hunt in the woods, when they trained his first hawk or even when they both went to Old Town to partake in Lord Redwyne's name day.

"Brother... " He turned around and his sister was standing at the entrance, in a splendid black dress and her hair was also laid bare, no braid and it made her look more and more beautiful.

"Sister... " He said with a strong face, yet it began to crumble and before long his sister was holding him. He sobbed like a petulant child, it was shameful.

"Shh, It will be fine. As long as we stay strong, remember? Willas said this when Garlan passed away. We have to stay strong." She reminded him, all the while they are still just children, and he would be forced to grow up and learn the ways to lead this House to its future when his father is gone.

Tomorrow was his 18th name-day, he would be close to becoming a man and the new heir to House Tyrell, yet he doesn't believe himself to be ready for such a responsibility, then again his grandmother won't let him say that the Queen of Thorns will ensure he becomes better than his father and grandfather.

Speaking of her, three hours later into the night they were called to dine with her.

"Willas will be missed, he was a bright young man. A ready heir is hard to replace, harder to forge the younger when the real replacement died two years ago." He wanted to shout, he and his family were dining together. His mother is too distraught and has been eating her meals in her room, father sat there in silence and Loras is coming from King's Landing with his friend, Renly. At this moment, it's only him and Margaery with their father and grandmother.

"Grandmother, our brother just died." Margaery chided Olenna, and the Queen of Thorns scoffed.

"Yes, and it's all due to his accident six years prior in that silly tourney." Of course, Olenna has to shame father further, bringing up Willas injury in his first tourney against House Nymeros Martell's Oberyn the Red Viper.

After the tourney his brother lived with terrible pain, his leg was always hurting and the gods must have found it humorous to give Willas pains as he was walking a long set of stairs and fell to his death, splitting his head on the stone that killed him. Yet his grandmother holds anger towards his father, and the Red Viper for what happened.

"How long are you to hold that over me? I simply wanted my eldest to be remembered better than another Lord Tyrell." Willas didn't need a knighthood or to be remembered as a fighter, that's what he, Garlan and Loras are there for, Willas and his mind are what would have made him remembered.

"Please will both of you, just stop." He grunted and got up from his seat and left the room, tired of the day and in desperate need of rest.

Margaery didn't let it go, she followed him into the hall and took his hand in her own, she looked at him with pity and he found himself angry.

"I know you are upset, our grandmother and father's bickering over it all isn't making it better." He tried turning away, wasn't interested in hearing this, "But brother! You are our eldest sibling, you have to remain strong so we can feel safe. Please, be strong." She said it to him again, be strong like it is so easy when the heir and his double are now gone.

"I'm tired. Good night, sister." He left at that moment and too tired to care about such things.

The next morning he began performing some of his late brother's duties, preferring to do away with the mourning and get things in order. Aside from the rest of the family, then a messenger rode in from Bitterbridge informing him and his father of Lord Renly and Loras's arrival within a day which piled for his sister and grandmother who has to get everything ready for a special guest.

The King's brother, especially.

Along the first day of actually ruling, he was comparing himself to his elder brother on much of his duties. Their father wasn't the ruling man anymore, he left Willas or Olenna to handle most of the hard work, whereas he spent most if not all of his free time praising courtiers and trying to worm his way to the Iron Throne.

His family isn't honorable like the Starks or Arryns, nor a brutish as the Lannisters or Baratheons. No, his House is an ambitious one, his family clawed through servitude to find themselves ruling an entire kingdom, the most populated and blessed kingdom of the Reach, they weren't even kings back in the days, always were servants to the Gardners.

House Gardner were once the rulers and Kings of Highgarden, proud and mighty that controlled everything in the Reach. Well, except that with their rule, complacency descended and they bred more than they governed, marrying off their women and bearing bastards who would create most of the Houses in the Kingdom including his families begrudging vassals, the Florents who actually have one of their own married to a Baratheon.

"Lord Tyrell?" He turned as he was walking the steps going into the Great Hall and saw the hunter of Tarly.

"Not Lord Tyrell yet, you must be Lord Tarly's son and heir, nice to meet you." He shook the hand of the young Tarly, he noticed he has a strong grip.

"Dickon, Lord Tarly- Sorry, I didn't get your name." He chuckled, not many remember him with being the third-born son and all.

"My name isn't as grand as the others, Garlan and Willas... My name is Niklaus, Niklaus Tyrell."

He spent the rest of the day speaking to the younger son of Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill and the Greatest General in the Seven Kingdoms.

Randyll Tarly was the only man to defeat Robert Baratheon during the rebellion, shortly after his great string of victories at Summerhall. Robert was as fierce as he was strong he heard, yet his streak came to an end at Ashford where Lord Tarly smashed the Stag Kings forces and sent him running to the North. Afterward, his father led another great force and laid siege to Storm's End, Robert's seat of power and if he had lost it, then the Targaryen's would have won.

His father loves to take credit for it, the statement alone slights their bannermen and the Tarly's aren't the family you turn against you because alone the lands could muster around 7,000 men where House Tyrell could raise fewer than that. The Reach has two things in abundance, food, and people. Food to feed to an army and that very army to fight, together the Reach could muster 70,000 men along with a fleet of 200 ships, this makes them the strongest force in Westeros on land.

The North, Dorne and the Vale can bring 40,000 men each. The Stormlands can raise 35,000. Crownlands a mere 15,000 which makes them the weakest. The Iron Islands since their rebellion can bring less than 20,000 men, and 500 hundred ships. The Westerlands despite their small size has influence with the Crown, alone can raise 50,000 men to fight. He's learned much from Maester Lomys, military mostly as he saw himself fighting battles, not governing.

"So now you are the heir to House Tarly like I was forced into being the future of House Tyrell. It is only right that we remain great friends for our children and children's children." He said and passed his new friend a glass of wine, "So, where did the elder brother go? Did he perish?" He asked, suddenly the younger man became a little nervous.

"My brother, he's- " They were interrupted by the entrance of his sister, she was smiling at him.

"Nik, It's Loras, their here earlier than expected. Our family has been called." He nodded and got up, Dickon followed suit and shook his hand once more.

There wasn't a celebration, he was taken to the study where Loras and Renly were as well so was his father, mother, and grandmother. The air was much darker than an hour ago, and the tension was thickening.

"What's going on here? A pleasure, Lord Renly Baratheon- " He greeted and everything looked like it was going well if his little brother didn't snap at him.

"King Renly!" He was surprised, there was but one King and that was Robert and then his son after him.

"Loras, I think you've lost your mind. There is no King but Robert, and then his son Joffrey after him and then there is Prince Tommen and Lord Stannis." He tried to talk some sense into his silly little brother, his grandmother grunted in agreement and the others kept their silence.

"What my Lord Commander of the Kingsguard means to say is this; My brother is dead, and I am pushing my claim over that of my nephew!"

He was left in shock, what the hell happened to the King? What makes Renly a stronger claimant than a trueborn son? And what does this have to do with his family? He didn't have any answers, didn't have any response other than one sentence, a single quote to summarize this chaotic move days after his eldest brother perishes.

"... What in the Seven Hells!"

* * *

 ** _AN: The story has begun and I hope it was an enjoyable start. I chose the name at random and thought it'd be a name for the world, not in any way shape or form be from Klaus from The Vampire Diaries, and besides I would put Loren there as a comparison in personalities._**

 ** _This story, in essence, is original seeing as most Tyrell stories involve a female Oc Tyrell, this story will follow the canon source up until Renly is assassinated but that is where we divulge and some big changes are made. Pairing is in the air, free to suggestions if you want._**

 ** _This and any other I post will remain at chapter 1 until the others are finished until then I hope this chapter satisfies until I come back to it._**

 ** _Seriously, until next time I bid everyone a good night, or morning or afternoon, bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**L**_ _ **ot of support for this one, thank you all! Hope to hear from everyone.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reckless and the Sensible 

* * *

Highgarden 

Niklaus couldn't believe this, his family has truly lost their minds for thinking that a man fifth in line could be King of Westeros.

He might be young, but he knows what a civil war does to a country. The Dance of the Dragons, the Blackfyre Rebellions, and the War of the Usurper. These conflicts cause death and destruction, and when Baratheon's fight each other? That won't end well for anyone.

He sighed, giving his brother, father, and now his sister disapproving looks before turning to his grandmother.

"You can't possibly support this, can you?" He asked and for once, his grandmother was silent and he suddenly felt alone in this room.

"Son. I am the Lord of Highgarden, and I support this." And the Oaf of Highgarden blusters, acting like an idiot.

"Then you are an even bigger fool than the Lords already believe you are." As quick as his father stood from his chair, he sat right back down after he snapped at him.

Don't they know what this will do to the Reach, they will bring chaos to his Kingdom, to his home. _And because I am not Lord of Highgarden yet, I cannot stop it._ He gritted his teeth and stormed out of the halls, too angry to deal with all of this terrible news or even talk to his family right now.

He searched to find an outlet for his rage and found it in archery where he'd loosed seven arrows in the heart, face, and nether regions.

His mind still swirled in thoughts on his family rebelling with Renly Baratheon, it still bothered him that his House; of whom spent so many years carefully ruling the Reach after being gifted to them by Aegon would be so reckless.

It's not a matter of strength, for the Reach has it, over 70,000 men which trump that of the Westerlands and Crownlands. Combined with the Stormlands, this alliance could have more than 100,000 soldiers and ten to twenty years of food to supply them, but the Lannisters have proven to defeat even the strongest foes.

House Reyne and Tarbeck in their prime were richer than their liege Lords, if not for their arrogance, either of the two would be the new Lord Paramount of the West. They didn't have the men, but the influence and lost.

Maybe it is his love for his family, but he doesn't want to go to war, doesn't want Loras to go to war or risk his sister's life if they were to, unfortunately, lose. Especially if Renly avoids his affection for his brother to get Margaery pregnant.

"Amazing!" Turning sharply, he grimaced at the sight of Renly Baratheon, already wearing the royal seal on his breast like he was crowned King.

"What do you want, your _grace_?" He asked mockingly, Renly sighed but quickly recovered and chuckled.

"I know you don't like me. I know you don't approve, of me going to claim the Throne." He scoffed twitched his lip lightly, shaking his head and knocking another arrow.

"You don't say... " He drawled out sarcastically, letting his distaste for Renly be very clear.

"But I am the greatest hope for the Seven Kingdoms, where my nephew is a cruel boy and Stannis is too just." He shook his head again, hearing Renly defend himself and his suicidal cause to claim the Iron Throne. "I will be crowned, your father has seen to that. I will marry your sister, she has agreed already. Bah! I don't know why I bother explaining myself to you." Throwing down his sword, he squared against Renly, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, _King_ Renly. I am the future of House Tyrell, and when my father dies fighting for your idiotic war... I am the one who decides if you win or fall." He uttered and walked away, leaving a stunned Lord of Storm's End where he stood.

He walked back to his chambers where he saw Horras, one of his grandmother's nephews and guards standing which meant he has a visitor.

Olenna Tyrell was waiting in a chair by the hearth, knitting away at an embroidered rose and he wanted to scoff, his grandmother always hated his House's sigil. Often times she would say it wasn't fearsome or frightening as the Stark wolf, the Lannister lion or the fire-breathing dragon of House Targaryen.

"You are here? Finally. Come, sit with me!" Olenna demanded and he sighed and walked over to pull a chair up, then waited a while for her to speak to him. "I heard your worries of the war to come, I too, have worries about this stupid risk of choosing a false claimant to the Throne. You aren't alone, grandson." Here he thought that his entire House had gone mad, he is glad that he is wrong.

"Then why don't you talk to father, tell him that this mad plan is going to get us all killed." He said in a hiss, not of aggression but of worry. Olenna frowned and laid back in the chair, looking back at him and then he saw it and realized how terrible the ambitions of women can go, or both sexes as his father are incredibly ambitious.

His sister has always dreamt of becoming Queen, would walk around and pretend the small boys she was playing with was her King. He thought that his grandmother and father were kidding when they promised Margaery a crown, and he now found himself seeing the woman who taught him the game as more foolish than the others in this castle.

"We have the men, we have the food to feed them. We have the horses, we have the ships. Niklaus, you are the future of House Tyrell, but until you are it's Lord you will remember your place." He snarled away and paced around the room, after hearing all this horseshit from the matriarch of House Tyrell.

"If it was a crown you wanted, then you should have wed that Targaryen Prince you told us about." He snapped, he expected anger from the Queen of Thorns or some quippy retort to shoot him down at least. "I just want what is best for the Reach, it's what Willas and Garlan would have wanted." He added, and this time the Queen of Thorns sighed, looking down at the embroidered rose that he saw had the names of all Olenna's grandchildren, she was just finishing Willas's name.

"Niklaus, I wish the same. I didn't want this war, and no words from me will dissuade Mace from his course." She admitted, and they both see that this war is going to happen and that he, Loras and father will be fighting in it.

With a defeated shake of his head, he bid his grandmother goodnight and sent her away.

The next morning, he walked down to the stables for his regular rides through the hills. He's also taken to flying his brother's hawks, Highgarden often uses them to send messages instead of ravens though those birds are still used as well.

His personal favorite is a red-tailed hawk, he received the bird a month before Willas died. It's named Pharax, an old name from Essosi book he read as a boy.

"You ready, boy?" Pharax looked at him, tilting its head slightly and he smiles before letting it fly. He started chasing it soon after.

He's always enjoyed the rolling hills around Highgarden, it brought some light on his darkest days and seeing the wide range of towns, villages, and Highgarden shadowing them all, somewhat at least.

In a moment he imagined these hills around his home as an encampment, thousands of horses and soldiers in formation, drummers drumming and cries of battle and glory. He's never been to battle, never fought more than one man in a tourney or ran off a few bandits that surrender after the smallest of fights.

Yet, yet Renly Baratheon would have him and his family send out armies to fight for his crown, it makes him angry to think about his friends dying on a field for nothing but a pillow-biter's fantasy of being King. _I cannot do a thing about it._ A frown crawled itself over his face, yet he smiled after and allowed Pharax to land on his right arm.

"I don't know what do, Pharax. I won't have a choice but follow my family into war." He said, confiding in his bird but there was no response from it, so he let it be.

He rode a bit further, nearing toward one of the towns where his favorite baker makes the best pastries. Lemoncakes have always been a guilty treat for him, sometimes he would sneak some into his chambers and foolishly forget to get rid of the evidence, his mother would chastise him and grandmother would encourage his sneaky behavior.

"Thank you." He told the baker, Jarik was his name, a man of forty with white-grey hair and has a son who is a guard for the town.

"Of course milord, but, might I beg a request of you?" Hesitated for a moment, but nodded, "My son, Edlund. He's heard of the conflict going on North, he wants to fight, and... " He understood what the man is requesting of him, he wished he could not make it so.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything. Even I do not wish to go to war, but I must." Jarik frowned and lowered his head in sorrow, he felt his gut wrench at the look, "I can, however, promise to keep him safe, I promise." It was a half-truth, he doesn't know when if Edlund will survive this war but he will try to keep the lad alive for a while at least.

He left a moment later after knowing the man's fears have been satisfied, getting on his horse started riding back home.

It was getting dark when the gate was opened and he heard loud cheering coming from the great hall, he hopped off of his horse and gave the reins to the stable boy and Pharax to a servant to bring to its cage.

He wished he hadn't walked into the hall, because what he heard was depressing.

"Now rise, King Renly of the House Baratheon. The First of His Name. King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

* * *

 ** _AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. So he unsupportive of the war, but I have some awesome plans after Renly is assassinated by Stannis, very juicy plans._**

 ** _LordVanderburgh, No need to fret. This won't be a Stark Centered story, have good plans for this one._**

 ** _Trollzor69, Sorry, no Arianne in this one, nice suggestion though._**

 ** _Silver Crow, I will do my hardest to keep her sassy. I will be adding more Dickon scenes and other Reach characters. Most likely it will come down to a lady from the Reach, Myrcella, or Daenerys as the pairing, haven't decided it though._**

 ** _Guest, Nope, no pairing with Sansa, but they will become familiar as friends._**

 ** _Justsomerealguy, I know, right! Most have Ofc's that either marry Robb or Jaime (which becomes boring after the hundredth read) Myrcella is a great choice, even Shireen is or one of the Minor Lord Ladies within the Westerlands, Crownlands, Stormlands, and The Reach._**

 ** _So this ends chapter 2 of the Tyrell Story, I hope everyone has enjoyed it or is enjoying it so far. Have a nice night, everyone!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**O**_ _ **n**_ _ **the road again... Will you join me in my revelry.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Rose Banners are Marching

* * *

Margaery 

Margaery was looking pensive, watching her husband sleep and felt utterly unamused that after he got drunk, he didn't wish to consummate their marriage to make it official.

She isn't an idiot, she knows that her newly made husband is more into Loras than her, if anything she half-expected her brother to be invited when the bedding ceremony commenced, but there was no bedding and she was cursed to keep her maidenhead for much, much longer than she'd wanted when it came to being Queen.

What's worse, in all this... Is he never once touched her, at least he could imagine she was Loras long enough to put a child inside her.

Yes, they kissed when they said the vows. Yes, she danced with her husband when it came time to. After that, nothing, no motion to take her to his bed, no Baratheon lust that she heard the late King Robert had, just nothing.

It was disappointing, she expected more of her wedding night. _Absolutely nothing I had imagined._

She was supposed to have the most gracious wedding, full of beauty and music and dancing. She wanted her husband to take her, allow her to undress him and make love that will bring about a beautiful son or daughter in a year's time.

Instead, she got a small feast. Her husband was indeed handsome, but he preferred beautiful men rather than a matured woman. There was dancing, but full of Lords and their sons who had come because her father called the banners, they were there for war, and nothing more.

It was until now that she sort of agreed with her older brother, perhaps this wasn't the right King to side with. They should have looked to Roberts young brother, as much as a bore as Stannis is, he has the experience in war to take the Iron Throne.

Well, it's too late now. She was married off to a man who prefers his own gender, she can find other ways to get what she desires, but it involves getting this man going and for her to get ready.

Maybe she can-

"Wake up, newlyweds." Both of her brothers entered her and Renly's chambers, she half-nearly jumped in fright because of the action.

"Be a little considerate of your new King and Queen, big brother." Nik scoffed, it was then she noticed he was in their father's armor, well, the armor her father could wear twenty-years ago.

He looked handsome in it.

"Considerate comes after a war is a finished and your arses sit on that ugly chair. It's been a day, father and grandmother have chosen Bitterbridge to be the gathering spot for the Reach's forces." She nodded, having been there herself during a tourney, it was a good place to camp an army.

"I will wake him, soon, or perhaps Loras should." She wasn't a bitter woman, she is, however, an upset one.

Nik cleared his throat nervously, she crossed her arms and Loras seemed to be the only one not bothered by it.

"Well then, we should leave them to it." Niklaus opened the door and he walked out with him after she'd put her robe on, of course.

The walk back to her chambers were quiet, though her brother hasn't been the one to start conversations, instead, she shared glances with him and noticed he had something to say.

"What is it, brother?" She asked him and he laid it all out for her, all his thoughts as they always did when he was bothered.

"Sister, I just do not get it. You, father, partially grandmother, you are all throwing our family aside as a gamble to win the Iron Throne. Just because our army will be larger, it doesn't mean that we will win." She wanted to slap him, her brother was acting like a child instead of seeing the bigger picture, much like the fond painting he made of her image, then Loras tried to get the King to annul his marriage to the Queen for her.

"We can win. Lord Randyll is a great military commander, our grandmother's nephew has a powerful fleet- " She argued, that was until Niklaus had to correct her, again.

"Yes, but half of these men we are calling hasn't even seen a battle. The Lannister host has seen war, has the experience and the ruthlessness to boot." She glared at him now, why was he so against this? What was the point?

"Fathers army has experience, he defeated Robert at Ashford- " Nik scoffed again, he was getting on her nerves the more he does that.

"And you, sister, have forgotten that father's host didn't arrive until after the battle. Everyone in the Reach knows it was Lord Tarly who defeated King Robert's forces, and even that was because he had the element of surprise." He certainly knows his history, then her father marched on Storm's End and held a slow siege for a half a year.

"Why do you feel so against this, it doesn't change nothing, brother. I married Renly, our father swore allegiance to him, our castles Septa named him King. We are in this, brother, you wouldn't abandon us, would you?" She asked after telling him that their families path was chosen, no other option other than turning their cloaks will change their course.

And the Reach isn't the Westerlands, they hold to the vows they make, and her family will see her and Renly as the new Queen and King of Westeros.

Nik, struck by her words walked in silence, but he did say something after they got to her chambers.

"Fine, sister. I won't abandon you, nor the family. If it takes seating Renly on the Iron Throne to protect you and the others, then it will be done." He left and she smiled proudly, proud that she was able to convince her twin of their path.

"Thank you... Big brother."

Niklaus 

Almost two weeks pass by, after his 'talk' with his sister and the snaring stares from Loras.

He is in it, now. There is no changing it, there isn't going to be a change until they've sat Renly on the Iron Throne.

Renly's banners have been called to unite at Bitterbridge, the same with the Reach's own banners to which he's heard has already grown to an enormous amount of soldiers, fourteen-thousand to be exact.

Today his family rides out, a total of seven-thousand bolstered by Lord Tarly and his uncle Paxter's hosts, both near six and eight-thousand men.

He waited at the gates, seeing Lord Tarly and his heir, Dickon approaching. He smiled and walked towards his new friend, embracing the man before parting.

"I am glad you are here, and you as well, Lord Tarly. Our chances at victory will be higher with your tactical mind for combat." He praised the older man for his accomplishments, of course, his father would disagree, the Oaf of Highgarden always took credit for that victory.

Lord Randyll Tarly merely grunted in response to his praise, although the wisps of a smile could be seen as Dickon mounted back up and the two rode back to the long column of soldiers in formation.

Retaining the loyalties of their Lords is the first step for any High Lord, his father slighted Lord Tarly on the field of Ashford, and that slight could very well cause problems for them down the road. He only means to mend a broken bridge, or at least create a friend in Horn Hills, next owner, when Lord Randyll dies.

He next greeted the Redwyne's, his uncle Paxter smiled as he approached with his eldest son, Horras. The other son, Hobber is, unfortunately, a captive of the Iron Throne.

"Uncle, cousin. I am sorry about Hobber, sorry even more that we have to call upon you and your ships." His uncle bristled at the mention of his youngest son, the man was still upset about the whole ordeal, "I promise to rescue him myself, I vow you this." He promised Lord Redwyne who nodded before the two rode off.

As for their lands, his great-uncle and brother of his grandfather will hold Highgarden with a force of 2,000 against any invaders. Threats would only be from the North, that is if the Westerlands were to be so bold, and Stannis and his fleet wouldn't travel so far to attack the Reach's ports, their path is all but secure.

For now, but no plan ever goes so smoothly. Never.

The stable doors finally opened and the carriage that will be carrying his sister, mother and grandmother approached. Three white stallions were also brought out for him, his father, and Loras, King Renly's horse was already prepared before then.

"Son! Are you ready to show the world the Tyrell strength?" His father asked, ready in his new armor, the fittings could fill his father heavy belly. Margaery and Loras rolled their eyes, and Olenna scoffed.

"Oh shut up, you Oaf! Niklaus, come here." He smiled and approached his grandmother who stuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear, "No recklessness out there, yes? Don't be a fool, reckless fools die fast, but smart fools keep their lives for a lifetime." He does like his grandmother's usage of terms, and he heeds the advice.

"No recklessness, grandmother. I get it, somebody has to be the future of our House." He got a glare from his young brother, then found Renly staring at him, it made him quite uncomfortable.

Olenna nodded, "Good, now, let's get going. Better to get this foolish war over with before we do something stupid." At that, everyone mounted up, his mother, sister, and grandmother got in the carriage and he let his hawk out of his cage, letting Pharax fly them to their uncertain future. His grandmother said they should get a move on, he found himself chuckling.

On that much, he can agree completely.

* * *

 _ **AN: Apologies if it is short, but still I hope you all enjoyed it. So the Tyrell forces are going to Bitterbridge, there we will meet a couple more characters that will become fast friends of Niklaus. Oh, and if I had made it seem like Margaery and Niklaus have a thing, I apologize for that, no, no Tyrell on Tyrell here. Just familiar brother/sister bonding.**_

 _ **The next chapter, we get an insight into Olenna's interactions along with a Shared PoV with Niklaus, the same as this one.**_

 _ **Alec-Potter, No need to worry, I have a good plan for change, you wait and see. Oh, and yes he will be less naive, more ambitious though not overly cruel like Loren has been. I have a choice for a pairing, though it is an unpopular one.**_

 _ **Niinjja, As hot as that would be, no Tyrellcest in this story, I usually keep intermarriage in the Targaryen Family.**_

 _ **jiubantai**_ _ **-taichoCalmejaneJose, Like the review above, no Tyrellcest in this. When the truth gets out, I also doubt the Tyrells would want a Bastard married to their future Lord of Highgarden. Especially where I want to take this story.**_

 ** _BloodRaven46, I have a few choices in mind, Talla Tarly is definitely in there, especially for the reasons you pointed out. No, it wouldn't make sense to renew alliances with Houses for a third generation. Leonette is tricky, although I believe she is a Red-Apple Fossoway._**

 ** _And so ends chapter 3 of the Tyrell Story, I can't wait to hear from everyone on this update, I also appreciate the support for this and all my stories._**


End file.
